ABC du Sanctuaire
by Shykeiro
Summary: Quand les lettres de l'alphabet deviennent sujet de chapitres. Un chapitre, une histoire. Plusieurs thèmes, plusieurs couples, de l'humour même peut-être. Bonne lecture :3
1. A comme Adoption

_Je vais donner les explications de cette nouvelle histoire dans ce premier chapitre. Premièrement, il s'agit de faire un chapitre ayant pour titre un mot appartenant à une lettre de l'alphabet. Les lettres seront donc en ordre : chapitre 1 = A, chapitre 2 = B, chapitre 3 = C, etc, etc. Donc ça peut donner un peu de n'importe pas. Pas du délire, mais chaque chapitre ne se suit pas du tout et change de thème. Ainsi que de personnages. J'ai mis T au cas où l'un des chapitres seraient plus gores, violents ou sexuels que d'autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avertirais avant le chapitre, ce qui vous empêchera de lire ce que vous ne voulez pas lire xD Certains seront courts, d'autres plus long, tout dépendra du sujet et de mon inspiration._

_Chapitre: Lettre A_

_Genre: Un peu de drame, de friendship et de family._

_Rating: K. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'atroce xD_

_Personnages: Helen, Ashley et James._

_Pairing: Aucun_

_Bonne lecture._

_(Si jamais vous désirez un mot pour l'une des lettres, ne vous gênez pas. Ça me fera plaisir de trouver de l'inspiration pour xD)_

* * *

**A comme Adoption**

Helen était assise sur une chaise assez confortable tout près de l'entrée d'une salle de séjour assez luxueuse. Dans ses bras dormait une petite fille de trois ans à peine qui respirait doucement. La jeune femme regardait son enfant avec une lueur attendrit dans le regard. Cette petite était le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, son espoir de retrouver la paix. Il lui arrivait même d'oublier de quel homme elle était et que peut-être un jour, elle deviendrait comme lui. Certes parfois, la nuit, il lui arrivait de se ronger les sangs en pensant qu'elle pourrait disparaître n'importe quand, emporter par un pouvoir plus puissant qu'elle. Heureusement, elle n'était pas seul, elle ne le serait plus jamais. Depuis que la petite était venue au monde, Helen se sentait revivre. Comme si ses blessures si profondes, se cicatrisaient sous le baume certain de ce miracle de la vie. Elle avait congelé l'embryon de son enfant en ne pouvant se résoudre à le détruire malgré le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. C'était un ami qui lui avait permit de reprendre assez de courage et de la faire naître enfin dans un monde qui, elle espérait, ne serait pas trop agressif contre elle. Quoiqu'elle se doutait bien que vu ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, sa fille ne serait pas épargné. Elle n'était toutefois pas inquiète pour cette partie de l'histoire. Sa fille, même à trois ans, était têtue comme sa mère et téméraire...comme son père. Le danger ne viendrait certainement pas à bout de cette gamine. Elle en était certaine.

-Elle dort ? Demanda une voix douce comme le miel, mais qui semblait receler une fatigue très vieille. Un peu comme celle qu'il y avait dans sa propre voix.

Helen Magnus leva le regard vers James Watson qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le regard de l'homme était posé sur elle et l'enfant. Elle voyait très bien l'affection qu'il avait pour elles deux. Elle appréciait la compagnie de cette homme qui s'était révélé un bien plus grand réconfort que celle de tous les autres. Premièrement, par son expérience de la vie. Comme elle, James était né dans la Londres victorienne et avait vécu le triste épisode sanglant de Jack l'Éventreur. Comme elle, il avait du travailler d'arrache-pied pour arriver là où il était aujourd'hui, mais en plus, il devait faire confiance en ses talents et sa machine pour survivre, car si elle avait le « don » de longévité, son ami ne l'avait pas. Ce qui lui avait permis de rester en vie était l'une de ses créations. Une machine dorée attachée à son torse qui faisait s'écouler deux liquides dans son organisme afin de l'empêcher de vieillir et ainsi de rester vivant.

-Oui, ça fait à peine quelques minutes, mais j'ai enfin réussit à l'endormir.

Les deux parlaient à voix basse, ne désirant pas réveiller la petite qui était déjà assez difficile à endormir. L'homme eu un petit sourire.

-Elle retient beaucoup de sa mère.

Relevant la moquerie, Helen lui tira la langue et les deux retinrent un rire. James et elle savaient très bien qu'ils étaient dans un entre deux. Dans le passé, ils étaient sérieux et préoccupés. Ils savaient très bien que lorsque Ashley serait plus vieille, ils redeviendraient sérieux et préoccupés. Donc, ils profitaient de la légère accalmie qu'il y avait pour laisser ressortir les quelques côtés plus immatures qu'ils avaient. L'homme caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie.

-En grand bien.

Aurait-elle été qu'une simple adolescente, peut-être que ce compliment l'aurait fait rougir, mais elle était adulte maintenant. Aussi, elle prit ce compliment avec un sourire poli.

-J'espère que tu as raison James...

Son regard se fit plus sombre et inquiet. L'homme descendit sa main sur sa joue et caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout des doigt.

-Shhh Helen. Arrête de te torturer avec tout cela. Ta fille est vivante et elle a besoin d'une mère. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour elle, car je te connais. Garde confiance en toi, garde confiance en elle.

Il se recula par la suite, caressant la petite tête d'Ashley, veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

-Tu sembles si certain de ce que tu avances.

-Je suis ton ami depuis plus longtemps que n'importe quel être de cette époque. Je crois te connaître un peu. Si Ashley avait besoin d'une mère, tu es la bonne personne pour prendre ce rôle.

Helen tourna sa tête vers lui et lui sourit doucement. James était la deuxième chance de sa vie. Entre eux, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une intense amitié, mais c'était justement là toute l'importance de leur relation. Jamais leur lien ne pourrait se dégrader pour une raison aussi lourde que l'amour. Il était comme un père remplaçant pour sa petite fille, même s'il préférait inculper à la gamine qu'il n'était que son oncle. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas prendre la place de John, que celui-ci soit disparut ou pas. Grâce à lui au moins, elle retrouvait peu à peu le sourire pour élever sa fille dans la bonne humeur et la décence.

-Merci James, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est tout à fait normal.

Ashley s'agita dans les bras de sa mère et ouvrit les yeux. Contrairement à son habitude par contre, elle ne laissa échapper aucun pleurs de mécontentement. Elle semblait toujours un peu endormit, ouvrant et refermant sa bouche et en frottant ses yeux de ses petits poings. Les deux adultes ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de la petite.

-Bonjour Ashley, fit James en attirant le regard de la gamine qui ouvrit brusquement les bras en lui lançant un regard autoritaire. Riant, l'homme la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est une peste, dit Helen avec un grand sourire, se levant du fauteuil, légèrement courbaturée. Elle était restée longtemps dans cette position et devait avouer qu'au bout d'un moment donné, cela devenait inconfortable.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est un ange, rectifia James en embrassant Ashley sur le front qui sourit.

-Bonjour tonton James.

Sa toute petite voix contrastait avec celles des deux adultes qui résonnaient beaucoup plus dans la salle de séjour.

-Viens, allons-nous coucher...

-Mais je viens de me réveiller.

-Et tu sais très bien qu'il faut y retourner.

Ashley aurait bien fait une scène, mais elle était bien dans les bras de James et recommençait déjà à s'endormir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre principale, suivit d'Helen. Il leur arrivait parfois, de dormir dans le même lit, lorsque la petite était avec eux. C'était leur façon de combler le vide dans la vie d'Ashley sans pour autant se faire souffrir plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ils s'installèrent pour le coucher et la petite se rendormit entre eux. Helen porta un regard vers Watson et vit dans son regard une lueur qui la ravit. James avait depuis un bon moment adopté la jeune fille. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Elle déposa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit à son tour, sachant que son ami veillait sur elles...


	2. B comme Bataille

_Rebonjour, voici le chapitre deux de cette histoire d'ABC. Un autre petit one-shot très court mettant en scène les habitants du Sanctuaire. Je ne suis pas la meilleure qui soit en humour, mais j'ai tenté de mettre un peu de joie dans ce Sanctuaire. Alors enjoy :3_

_Chapitre: Lettre B_

_Genre: Friendship, family, humor and romance._

_Rating: K encore, toujours rien d'atroce._

_Personnages: Helen, Henry, Will, Ashley et John_

_Pairing: Une rumeur d'Helen/John_

_Bonne lecture_

_(Au fait Di-Bee, tu peux proposer des mots, que tu crois que j'aie des idées ou pas :3)_

* * *

**B comme Bataille**

Il faisait beau cette journée-là alors que le Sanctuaire s'éveillait doucement du sommeil. Certains étaient déjà levés, d'autres se réveillaient lentement, mais sûrement. Helen était à son bureau, essayant de trouver quoi faire. Certes, le travail n'était pas supposé manquer, mais étonnamment, la liste des dossiers à régler était plutôt mince. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait voulu lui faire une fleur et lui avait enlevé du travail à faire. C'était certes bien gentil, mais elle risquait de s'ennuyer si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un truc à faire. Ou bien sombrer dans ses souvenirs. Elle était comme ça, cherchant à s'occuper pour éviter de se retrouver face à elle-même et ses pensées. Soupira, elle se leva de son siège, contourna son bureau et sortit de son bureau. S'occuper de Sally et de ses autres résidents étaient une bonne façon de passer son temps. Marchant tranquillement, elle commença à froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas anormalement rapide. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la source, tout ce qu'elle aperçut, fut un éclair blond passé en catastrophe à côté d'elle.

-Ashley ! Appela-t-elle voulant des explications.

-Pas le temps maman !

Et la jeune fille disparut. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Henry et Will passèrent devant elle à grande vitesse. Elle soupira, se demandant réellement qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient. D'un pas rapide mais sans presse, elle suivit leur direction, ayant bien l'intention d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait avec ces trois éternels enfants. Ce qu'elle se plaisait à voir, c'était la façon dont Will parvenait à s'adapter dans ce nouvel environnement, comme s'il entrait peu à peu dans la famille. Certes étrange comme famille, mais elle savait qu'entre eux, le lien était puissant et solide.

-Prends ça le petit génie informatique ! S'exclama la voix d'Ashley qui résonna dans les couloirs alors qu'une plainte sourde lui répondait, ainsi qu'un bruit mat. Helen fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pas juste si tu viens par derrière !

-Soit pas mauvais joueur Henry et défend-toi...

Elle entendit un grondement qui la fit sourire. Henry avait été blessé dans son orgueil de loup-garou. Elle n'était pas inquiète cependant, car elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Ashley. Même s'il avait justement peur que ça arrive un jour, Helen savait parfaitement que ça n'arriverait pas.

-Tu pourrais attaquer Will un peu.

-Ne lui donne pas d'idées !

Elle entendit ensuite un cri d'attaque et supposa qu'Ashley avait suivit le conseil d'Henry. Des bruits de combat lui parvenait et elle commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui arrivait dans son sanctuaire. Ces gamins étaient tellement enfantin. Elle ne put pourtant pas empêcher un petit sourire en coin. Comment ne pas les trouver attendrissant quand ils pouvaient, même lors de journées dramatiques trouver une façon pour dédramatiser le tout. Leur joie de vivre faisait l'effet d'un baume sur son coeur. C'était déjà mieux que tout ce qui leur tombait dessus.

-Vous êtes mous les garçons !

-Nous ne sommes pas mous...

-Je trouve que si.

Elle hurla de rire. Elle se faisait certainement chatouiller pensa Magnus avec un petit sourire.

-Arrêteeee ! Hurla-t-elle dans un fou rire. Elle devait très certainement se débattre comme une folle afin de les arrêter. Sa fille était extrêmement chatouilleuse. Les deux hommes avaient malheureusement compris ce petit fait et en profitait grandement.

-Qui est mou hein ? Qui ?

La voix d'Henry résonna dans le couloir comme un peu vexé, malgré qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur. Son enthousiasme dans cette bataille l'attendrissait.

-Toi !

Les bruits qui suivirent dirent à la centenaire que sa fille avait enfin réussit à se libérer, tant mieux.

En marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, elle aperçut le haut du corps de John sortir d'une pièce et regarder vers le bruit. Sans doute avait-il été dérangé par tout ce bruit, ce qui avait attiser sa curiosité. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la maîtresse du Sanctuaire ne put que hausser les épaules. L'homme soupira et retourna dans le bureau qui lui avait été assigné. En avançant encore plus, Helen put enfin apercevoir les trois enfants. Se battant comme des fous, ce qui était supposé être des adultes se battaient sauvagement avec des oreillers, tentant de désarmer ou de dominer l'adversaire à grand renfort de cris et de rires.

Un léger gloussement passa ses lèvres au vu de la scène qu'elle avait devant elle. Ashley sauta sur Will et l'immobilisa sur le sol, en profitant aussitôt pour abattre l'oreiller sur lui alors qu'il tentait de se débattre. Henry se joignit à la partie en sauter sur Ashley pour libérer l'autre homme et la bataille continua. Elle avait beau sembler violente, personne n'en était blessé, ce qui rassurait un peu la centenaire qui ne remarqua pas John qui se tenait derrière elle, regardant lui aussi le spectacle, ne s'avouant pas qu'il ressentait une petite once de fierté lorsqu'il la voyait combattre ainsi.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître en ses gestes la même agilité que lui, même s'il lui manquait un peu de vitesse. Sa férocité ne pouvait que le faire sourire. Malheureusement, il ne devait montrer aucune de ses émotions sous peine d'être rabroué par Helen, car évidemment, il ne pouvait rien ressentir autre que ce que ressentirait un assassin. Pourtant, en regardant Ashley se débattre, ses cheveux aussi blonds que l'étaient ceux de sa mère, il ne pouvait pas arrêter cette monté de sentiment paternel. Il tentait bien de rester dans le déni, mais il s'agissait bel et bien de sa fille. Fille de qui il avait mis la vie en danger. Appuyant son épaule sur le mur, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de la jeune fille.

-Ashley, ça va, j'abandonne, fit Will en étalant ses bras sur le sol, soufflant et soupirant.

Sans même crier victoire, elle se jeta par la suite sur Henry afin de rendre sa victoire parfaite. La bataille fut par contre beaucoup plus ardue étant donné que l'homme savait se défendre et qu'en plus, il avait une force phénoménal, sans faire de mauvais jeu de mot. John fut très satisfait lorsque le loup-garou n'eut d'autres choix que de s'incliner devant sa fille. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se permit un cri de victoire qui fit rire sa mère. Ce rire serra son coeur. Un rire comme il n'en avait jamais entendu depuis au moins un siècle. Comprenant que le spectacle était finit et que sa présence ne serait certainement pas demandée, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

John ne vit pas le regard d'Ashley se poser sur lui alors qu'il quittait les lieux. Il ne vit pas non plus la lueur déboussolée de sa fille qui se demandait si son père l'avait regarder se battre et ce qu'il avait bien pu penser d'elle. Il ne vit pas non plus Helen, intrigué par la direction du regard de sa fille, se tourner vers lui alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers.

L'homme arriva sur le toit et pu laisser échapper un soupir fatigué. Le tueur n'était plus ce qu'il était, délaissant sa soif de sang et essayant de faire survivre son envie de connaître son enfant. Il savait que son instinct ne disparaîtrait jamais, mais si seulement il pouvait le diminuer pour profiter de ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Cet enfant était le sien, celui pour lequel il avait souffert pour revenir jusqu'à Helen, mais aussi celui qu'il s'était mis à dos dès leur première rencontre. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Si James avait été à ses côtés, il lui aurait sûrement dit de ne pas s'en faire, mais son vieil ami et lui n'avait plus la même relation depuis l'épisode de Jack l'Éventreur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Mais au moins il restait dans sa tête, l'image de sa fille, gagnait une bataille d'oreillers comme un soldat gagnerait la guerre. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa fille était superbe.


	3. C comme Caresse

_Nous revoici pour le chapitre trois de cet fiction alphabétique. Je dois avouer qu'il s'agit d'une chose plus difficile que prévue. Surtout qu'il va falloir que j'essaie d'éviter les répétitions. Pas facile. J'vous jure, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire toutes les lettres avec de l'innovation et de l'originalité. Aie aie aie...au secours xD J'espère tout du moins que malgré cela, vous aimerez ce petit chapitre tout mignon et tout simple._

_Chapitre: Lettre C_

_Genre: Un peu de drame (je suis meilleur dans ça que l'humour, vous m'excuserez) et de la romance (peut-être même de la guimauve -_-)_

_Rating: K. _

_Personnages: Helen et John_

_Pairing: Helen et John xD_

_Merci à Di-Bee pour le mot qui m'a permit d'écrire le plus long one-shot depuis le début de cette fic xD J'espère qu'il te plaira :)_

* * *

**C comme Caresse**

Vie et mort. Mortalité et éternité. Ces mots avaient pour elle une ironie tout à fait atroce. Ils étaient le signe de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle avait perdu. De sa « mort » lors de l'injection du Sang Originel, de sa renaissance par la suite. Elle était passée alors de simple mortelle à immortelle. Vivre pour l'éternité. Elle ne croyait pas que ce serait si difficile. Tant de vies qu'elle avait vu passer et partir. Tant d'autres qu'elle avait accompagnées dans leur trépas. Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle se tenait encore debout alors que tant d'évènements auraient pu la mettre à genoux. Beaucoup l'avaient blessés, d'autres avaient tentés de la tuer. Personne n'était encore arriver à la faire disparaître de ce monde. Ce qui était une bonne chose, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait que se sentir de plus en plus lasse alors que le temps passait et laissait ses traces dans sa vie. Le temps si lâche, le temps si déloyal. Celui qui vous agressait dès que vous aviez le dos tourné. Elle en avait fait l'expérience et ne l'oublierait certes jamais. La vie peut être particulièrement longue lorsque la mémoire est excellente et que le temps alloué est infini.

Abandonnant son travail et ses notes, la maîtresse du Sanctuaire décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre une pause. Oui, une pause. Malgré sa rigueur au travail, il lui arrivait de temps à autre de comprendre que parfois, il vaut mieux s'arrêter le temps de quelques instants afin de reprendre avec plus de rigueur à chaque fois. La pause était donc pour aujourd'hui alors qu'elle se levait lentement. Le meilleur endroit où trouver la paix restait le toit de son Sanctuaire, là où elle se rendait toujours lorsqu'elle voulait trouver la paix. Elle ne trouvait souvent que des questionnements sans réponse, mais il n'y avait aucun mal à y réfléchir.

Montant lentement les marches, elle se demandait, en son for intérieur, comment sa vie se serait passée si le Sang Originel n'avait jamais existé. Étonnamment, elle avait peur de cette éventualité. Sans doute serait-elle devenue la femme de son ex fiancé, sans doute auraient-ils eu des enfants et sans doute auraient-ils été heureux. En même temps, lorsqu'elle se rendait compte de tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Tant d'évènements faisant partit de l'histoire humaine avaient fait partit de sa propre histoire. Que ce soit les deux guerres mondiales, que ce soit les avancées médicales, les avancées technologiques. Elle avait eu la chance de voir passer tout ça. Peu d'humains pouvaient se vanter d'avoir côtoyer un homme des Beattles et d'avoir encore l'apparence d'une jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge. Valait peut-être mieux alors de ne pas se demander ce qui serait advenu, mais plutôt ce qu'elle aurait pu changer. Malheureusement, plus rien en pouvait être changer. Elle le savait. Ce qui était fait était fait et ne pourrait être défait. Soupirant, elle sortit enfin sur le toit après avoir grimpé d'interminables escaliers.

La caresse du vent contre sa peau fit fermer ses yeux de conforts. Cette sensation était tout aussi grisante que la première fois où elle avait pris conscience de ce contact. Si léger et si subtil à la fois. La brise glisse contre la peau avec une douceur infinie, longeant les pores de la peau avec tendresse. Elle eu un léger sourire et s'avança vers le bord.

Le vertige. Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de difficulté avec les hauteurs, mais la première fois qu'elle était venue se réfugiée ici, il y avait bien longtemps, elle se rappelait sans honte avoir éprouvé un petit malaise lorsqu'elle avait regardé à ses pieds. Le vide. Un vide vertigineux qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour vous happer. C'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, mais elle avait très vite réalisé qu'il n'en était pas ainsi. Cette hauteur était généreuse. Elle permettait d'avoir une si belle vue sur les alentours. Il y avait tant de chose où poser le regard qu'une seule fois sur ce toit n'était pas suffisante pour avoir tout vu. Même aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait parfois, en regardant dans quelques recoins de la ville, de remarquer des détails, des maisons ou des couleurs qu'elle n'avait pas encore découvert, et ce, malgré les innombrables fois où elle était montée.

Son regard se perdant à l'horizon, elle déposa ses mains sur le bord de béton. Ce contact était une caresse beaucoup plus rude, grise et rocailleuse. Si elle n'y faisait pas attention, la caresse pouvait devenir violente et douloureuse. Le confort n'était pas le même que le vent qui glissait contre ses cheveux, contre son visage, alors que ses mains reposaient sur une surface dure, froide. Elle soupira légèrement à ses propres pensées qu'elle trouvait toujours trop noires, toujours trop déprimantes, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il y avait de l'espoir et du bonheur dans la vie. Il suffisait de faire l'effort de le trouver et de le garder. Pourtant, en un siècle et des poussières, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir fait un pas en avant. Sa vie lui avait plus fait l'effet d'un éternel recul.

La nuit était calme, fait étonnant avec tout ce qui pouvait se produire lorsque l'on habitait au Sanctuaire. De Phénomènes en phénomènes, l'activité était permanente, éreintante. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait qu'aimer son travail qui continuait les recherches de son père et qui lui permettait de donner un sens à une vie si longue. Aider les Phénomènes à survivre tout en protégeant les humains. Quelle plus noble tâche pouvait-elle trouver dans ce monde de corruption, de beauté et de désespoir ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir légèrement derrière elle. Elle n'entendit pas non plus des pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'autre présence, une main s'était déjà posé sur son épaule. Rapide, elle se tourna brusquement, prête à défense sa vie contre n'importe quoi, s'arrêtant sèchement lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

-John...

Son ton était surpris, car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne la rejoindre, mais son regard lui disait que ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il se trouvait sur ce toit. Il était venu la rejoindre. Il la connaissait. Ne l'ayant pas trouvée à son bureau, il avait deviné, vu l'heure -c'était totalement impensable qu'elle soit partit se coucher- il avait deviné qu'elle s'était réfugiée sur le toit. Là où tous venaient réfléchir, prendre l'air, regarder le soleil se lever ou se coucher, etc. Un endroit agréable où habituellement la compagnie était rare.

-Bonsoir Helen.

Sa voix grave venait toujours autant la chercher qu'avant. Cet homme lui faisait toujours le même effet. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne pouvait gagner contre son charme. Ce charme qu'il n'utilisait que sur elle. Ce charme si simple que peu d'hommes savaient utilisés: le naturel. Il lui laissait voir, à chaque fois, ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Non pas le tueur, non pas l'homme violent et sans pitié, mais plutôt l'humain qu'il était autrefois. Celui qui ne vivait plus, mais qui n'était pas mort. L'homme qui lui manquait tant. Le fiancé qu'elle n'aura jamais eu la chance d'épouser.

-Y a-t-il un problème ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitant entre le doux et le ferme.

Elle était incertaine quant à l'attitude correcte à adopter dans ce genre de situation. Après tout, ni lui ni elle n'étaient réellement préparer à une conversation. En avaient-ils besoin ? La voulaient-ils ? John s'approcha d'un pas, elle ne recula pas. Pas seulement parce que derrière elle s'élevait le rebord, mais aussi parce que son corps, ou elle-même, ne voulait pas. Pourquoi s'enfuir encore et toujours ? Pourquoi éviter ce contact qui pourrait réparer, clarifier et simplifier tant de choses ? Certes, la peur de souffrir de nouveau était bien réelle, bien là, compacte, visible, palpable, mais en même temps, il pouvait tout autant s'agir d'une promesse d'avenir.

-Aucun...

Sa main s'approcha et se posa doucement sur sa joue. Elle la ressentit de nouveau, cette caresse rude, masculine, forte. Pourtant, elle n'était pas inconfortable telle la pierre, au contraire. Il y avait dans cette rudesse une tendresse cachée, un secret dont elle avait la clé. Déverrouiller ce qui était fermé depuis des années, tant d'années, trop d'années. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, dans une caresse légère, subtile, telle la brise glissant doucement sur la peau. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse et il la prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de façon protectrice contre son corps. Elle ferma les yeux.

Le vertige. Le vertige du futur, de ce qui les attendait s'ils se rapprochaient autant. Que ce soit par la caresse du roc ou celui de la douce brise, ils savaient très bien qu'ils allaient devoir s'accrocher l'un à l'autre et de ne pas se laisser emporter par la tempête. Aucune conversation, seuls les gestes comptaient dans ce moment hors du temps alors que leur respiration s'entremêlaient et que les battements de leurs coeurs se synchronisèrent les uns aux autres. Ils s'aimaient. Ils leur manquaient simplement le courage de le dire et de se l'avouer. Chose qui ne viendrait peut-être pas avant un long moment, mais l'inquiétude n'était pas à prendre, car ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

« -For all eternity »


	4. D comme Démon

_Nous revoila pour la lettre D. Beaucoup moins bon ce chapitre-là j'en ai bien peur. Je n'en suis pas si fier, car il n'a pas évolué comme je l'espérais, mais je crois tout de même qu'il reste assez potable pour être posté. Bref, bonne lecture et j'espère pour vous que vous aurez au moins un petit sourire aux lèvres =3_

_Chapitre: Lettre B_

_Genre: Drame et humour si je puis me permettre d'appeler cela de l'humour._

_Personnages: Ashley, John, Helen, Henry_

_Rating: K_

_Pairing: Rumeur de John/Helen._

* * *

**D comme Démon**

Où était-elle ? Où était cette petite peste ? Si elle arrivait à mettre la main dessus...sûrement rirait-elle et la prendrait-elle dans ses bras. Pour le moment, elle avait les sourcils froncés. Elle n'était pas contente, mais pas de mauvaise humeur non plus. Qui pouvait se mettre de mauvaise humeur contre une si belle petite fille ? Pour le moment par contre, elle avait bien envie de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, de l'attacher et de la laisser là. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que cette petite peste avait fait le désordre dans ses papiers et dans la grande majorité du Sanctuaire. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait été aidé par quelqu'un, mais en tout cas elle avait mis le paquet. Soupirant, elle accéléra le pas. Elle devait trouver ce petit monstre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sinon une autre salle de son Sanctuaire allait devenir la victime de ce Godzilla humanoïde en puissance.

-Ashley Magnus ! Cria-t-elle dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire afin de se faire entendre par sa fille qui se cachait ou bien qui courrait vers une autre victime. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la garder au calme. Compliqué. Pas impossible, mais improbable.

Aucune réponse ? Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas ? Elle vivait avec des gens qui faisaient tout pour passer inaperçu, il était donc normal qu'elle finisse par apprendre leur façon de se camoufler. Elle ouvrit une porte et se mit à fouiller, sans rien trouver évidemment. Sa fille était pire qu'une anguille et lui glissait entre les doigts à chaque fois. Comment faire pour retrouver cette petite gamine qui ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de deux secondes ?

En sortant du couloir, un petit truc frôla sa jambe et dans un réflexe qui l'étonna elle-même, elle agrippa le gamin, l'empêchant ainsi de courir plus loin. Le prenant dans ses bras, il lui fit un doux sourire, mais il essaya plutôt de se débattre. Le maintenant facilement malgré la difficulté, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-Dis-moi Henry, tu aurais vu Ashley ?

Le petit secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis réussit à se faufiler hors de ses bras, prenant la poudre d'escampette avec un rire bruyant qui la fit sourire. Ainsi donc tout le monde jouait contre elle, c'était ce qu'elle comprenait. Continuant d'avancer dans les méandres de son Sanctuaire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Ashley avait grandit rapidement et à maintenant 6 ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer des tours dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Alors qu'elle avançait, elle devina bien rapidement qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du chemin emprunté par la petite. Toutes les salles avaient leur porte ouverte et le chaos qui y régnait était signé Ashley. Elle avait renverser des commodes, éparpillé des feuilles et étrangement, rien n'était brisé. Ainsi donc elle n'était pas dans l'une de ses crises, mais il s'agissait bel et bien d'une blague orchestré de manière bien étrange qui n'avait pas pour but la démolition de la maison. Tant mieux, voilà une inquiétude qui partait avec le vent.

-Ashley Magnus !

Toujours sans réponse. Elle la chercha pendant une heure encore avant d'aller se prendre un thé. Après tout, elle n'arriverait à rien en perdant patience et elle savait que sa fille pouvait jouer pendant longtemps. Prenant le thé, elle souriait. Certes sa fille emplissait le Sanctuaire de chaos, mais cela lui rappellait à chaque fois qu'elle était vivante, avec elle et qu'elle grandissait en beauté. Ça lui permettait de se relaxer un peu. Le temps viendrait où l'inquiétude serait la plus grand part de ses sentiments, mais elle n'avait que six ans et l'on veillait sur elle. La laisser s'amuser avant que tout ne devienne que ténèbres. Elle lui devait bien cela. Lorsqu'elle eu finit sa boisson, elle reprit sa recherche avec beaucoup plus de discrétion.

Elle retrouva sa fille dans son propre bureau, assis dessus, à côté de son père qui arborait le même sourire qu'elle. Helen secoua la tête en réprimant de son mieux son propre sourire.

-Vous êtes impossibles.

-C'est parce qu'on t'aime maman, rigola la petite gamine d'à peine six ans dont la main était bien au chaud dans celle du paternel.

Helen tourna le regard vers John qui lui fit un sourire d'une douceur agréable.

-On s'est dit aussi que redécorer cet endroit triste ne ferait pas de mal.

Ses deux amours n'étaient rien de plus que deux démons en puissance, mais avec le sourire des anges.

00000000000

Magnus se réveilla en sursaut, s'accrochant à son lit comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant de contrôler les battements de son coeur alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rêve ainsi alors que sa fille était morte...ses sanglots redoublèrent, mais elle essaya de rester silencieuse, discrète. Elle ne voulait plus penser ainsi. Sa fille la hantait à chaque jour qui la séparait de celui où elle avait disparut. Ashley était morte. Ashley était morte. Ces mots se répercutaient dans sa tête, prolongeant sa souffrance et sa douleur. Ce rêve, ses démons. La disparition de sa fille et le père, toujours en vie, qui était pour elle, bien plus qu'un démon. Elle serra les couvertures contre elle, essayant de mener sa tête ailleurs, loin de ces problèmes.

Démons...


	5. E comme Éventreur

_Nous voici pour le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction qui je l'espère saura vous plaire. J'avertit tout de suite que ceux réellement sensibles devraient passer leur chemin. Le début est un peu étrange et la fin aussi. Je suis désolé Di, mais celle-ci va dans le drame pur et dur. Je t'aime quand même hein xD Le F n'est pas supposé être dramatique. Alors bon xD J'essaie d'équilibrer les forces de mon mieux xD_

_Chapitre: Lettre E_

_Genre: Drame et friendship. Angst aussi. Hurt/Comfort peut-être... bref xD_

_Rating: T, ne serait-ce qu'au cas où. Je préfère être certain. xD_

_Personnages: Mystères_

_Pairing: ..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**E comme Éventreur**

Une ruelle, si sombre, si étroite, si silencieuse. Comme il les aime. Des murs anciens, ces témoins secrets et muets de tant d'évènements aussi bons que mauvais. Il adore longer ces rues, ces petits couloirs semés dans la ville menant d'une rue principale à l'autre. Le silence qui y règne n'est ni lourd ni léger, car il y règne tout de même un sentiment de terreur, mais c'est justement ce qu'il aime. La terreur. Le cri silencieux d'une agonie lente et violente. Il n'y a que le bruit de ses pas. Ses pas qui le guident là où il faut aller pour passer une des meilleurs nuits. Il lui faut assouvir cette soif le plus rapidement possible. Sa tête l'élance. Ça fait mal, si mal. Il lui faut continuer. Encore et encore, pour faire taire cette douleur qui ne veut le quitter. Il le doit. Il ne peut faire autrement. Ce désir coule dans ses veines et dans tout son être. Le retenir ne ferait qu'empirer les choses alors que l'épancher règlerait tout. Il le sait. Il se connait. Il le connait.

Sa main glisse le long des murs étroits, caressant cette surface si rude. Une rudesse comme il les aime. Une violence douce qui s'immisce lentement mais sûrement. Mieux qu'une drogue, qu'un poison, qu'un alcool. Il doit continuer de marcher. Il sait où il va. Son but est déjà tout tracer. Il n'a qu'a suivre le chemin déjà mille fois emprunter pour arriver là où quelqu'un réussira à réduire sa douleur. Vite. Plus vite. Le temps presse et la douleur se fait souffrance.

Plus il avance, plus son coeur bat. Il pourrait même l'entendre dans ce silence parfumé, mais son coeur ne bat pas au même rythme que la ville, non. La ville tremble de frayeur et son coeur bat de panique, mais lui, c'est différent. Son âme tremble de plaisir et son coeur bat de violence. Continuer. Continuer et trouver. Il le lui faut maintenant. Sa main en tremble presque alors que l'adrénaline augmente. La chasse a commencé dès que la nuit est arrivée. Lorsque les maisons se barricadent et que les femmes sortent. La chasse est là et l'appelle. Aucun autre choix que de répondre ou s'il faut réellement un deuxième choix, c'est la chasse ou la douleur.

Une proie. Il en faut une. Une petite proie qui ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, qui hurlera à l'agonie, mais qui l'apaisera lui de ce qu'il endure.

Cette rage, si présente le dévore à toutes secondes, à toutes minutes, à toutes heures. Les jours et les nuits ne sont ponctués que par ce désir qu'il ne peut satisfaire amplement. Prudence. Il faut être prudent pour pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut. La canne qui glisse contre la main, juste assez pour être bien maniée lorsque le temps sera venu, mais pas assez pour qu'un bruit ne vienne s'ajouter au bruit de ses pieds. Il avance, lentement. Au loin, il y en a une. Une femme. Douce, belle, superbe. N'égalant pas une autre qu'il connait, mais attirante tout juste assez pour qu'il s'en intéresse. Pas ainsi, car elle n'est pas réellement belle pour lui, mais elle suffira pour sa soif. Du sang. C'est ce qu'il faut à ce décor lugubre, un peu de rouge, un peu d'entrailles.

Un bruit subtil dans la nuit. Un bruit de lame. Une mélodie sifflante si agréable à entendre pour l'oreille. La femme ne l'a pas entendu, mais lui oui. Il a maintenant deux morceaux à sa canne. L'une main tient la lame et l'autre le fourreau. Il s'approche. Il sait qu'elle est là pour quelques heures, il connait déjà tous ses déplacements par coeur. L'étudier pour l'approcher. Elle le connait, il la connait. Elle lui fait confiance. Après tout, qui pourrait se méfier d'un homme éploré qui n'arrive pas à trouver femme qui lui sied pour ne pas passer pour un impuissant. La vie est si injuste et le tueur si proche. Il la regarde. Elle lui plaît. Elle est comme il faut. Elle sera agréable à dépecer.

Elle le voit, il cache la lame. Elle sourit doucement. Ils parlent un peu, de tout, de rien. Elle attend des clients et lui doit agir avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il a un sourire charmeur, celui qui arrive toujours à ses fins. Elle lui répond par un sourire que seules les catins connaissent. Il s'approche et caresse sa gorge d'une main. Il entend de nouveau son coeur. L'adrénaline qui le pompe, le désir d'en finir. Elle qui le laisse s'approcher avec un sourire doux, compréhensif. De sa pitié il n'en veut pas.

La main sur les lèvres et un poignard qui fend l'air. Un hurlement de douleur muet que personne n'entend alors qu'il ne peut que se réjouir de la vision devant lui. Le sang qui coule, la douleur qui secoue son corps, les larmes de cette jeune femme qui brutalement et sans aucune pitié voit sa vie se faire voler par un homme pour qui elle ne s'était jamais méfié. Celui que toutes les femmes craignent, celui que tous les hommes voudraient voir mort alors que dans cette nuit si belle et silencieuse, un dernier soupir sous un spectacle macabre d'un corps qui aura fait connaissance avec une lame ayant soif de chair. Du sang, de la chair. Tous éparpillés sur le sol. Les yeux fermés dans un dernier signe de douleur. La vie l'a quittée et lui...il sourit.

00000000000000

Il se réveilla presque en hurlant, rattraper brusquement par des bras puissants. Il se débattit pendant un moment, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua enfin de qui il s'agissait. S'empêchant de pleurer comme tout homme victorien qu'il était, James Watson reprit son souffle alors que son ami le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas rare qu'ils dorment ensemble, l'un souffrant de cauchemars qui le réveillaient trop souvent dans une nuit et l'autre souffrant de culpabilité secrète. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur James aussi...

-James...

Le susnommé se tourna vers son ami en tremblant presque, non certain de vouloir raconter à son vis-à-vis ce qu'il venait de voir. Cette enquête était si difficile qu'il n'en comprenait pas tous les méandres. Comment pouvait-il comprendre un homme ainsi ? Pourtant, son rêve, si réel, si effrayant, était peut-être la clé de beaucoup de mystères. La nuit porte conseil certes, mais pas toujours de la meilleure des manières.

-Je suis désolé John...souffla-t-il d'une voix incertaine, tremblante.

Son ami secoua la tête, comme s'il comprenait.

-J'ai du te réveiller.

John haussa les épaules et l'attira contre lui, empêchant l'autre de faire preuve de la fierté anglaise. Au final, s'y voyant obligé, James ne put que se blottir dans les bras de son ami et y trouva son réconfort. Il entendait toujours battre son coeur de terreur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait rêvé à tout ça. Sa main trembla. L'autre le remarqua et la lui serra fortement.

-Encore sur l'Éventreur ?

James hocha la tête.

-J'ai compris plusieurs choses dans sa manière de chasser...j-je...

Le reste bloqua dans sa gorge un moment. Il ne fallait pas oublier l'époque où ils étaient. Quoique enlacés comme ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas à un cheveux près du hors norme de la société victorienne.

-Parle-moi James, je suis certain que ça te calmera l'esprit.

Sa voix douce et assurée lui permit de continuer.

-J'ai été...comment dire. Mon rêve à extrapoler mes idées, mes théories et mes découvertes sur le cas de Jack l'Éventreur. Je ne sais pas réellement comment t'expliquer, mais j'ai été...pendant quelques minutes...

Ils se regardaient intensément et James ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Jamais dans les conversations sur l'Éventreur James n'avait été plus mal à l'aise qu'en cet instant où il essayait de décrypter les pensées de son vis-à-vis, ce qui lui était parfaitement impossible.

-J'ai été pendant quelques minutes à la place de l'Éventreur.

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir des images. Il était courageux habituellement comme homme, mais là, il s'agissait d'une toute autre chose qui était venu le chercher au-delà de l'imaginable. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard de John changer alors qu'il le prit un peu plus dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au lendemain matin, tout deux incapables de dormir.

L'un était hanté par les émotions de l'Éventreur et l'autre était hanté par la crainte de ce qu'il était lui-même. John savait qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter le navire et de les abandonner tous les deux. Il devait les protéger de lui-même, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

* * *

_J'ai remarqué que mes phrases se mettent de plus en plus à rimer et je m'en excuse, c'est même pas fait exprès -_-_


	6. F comme Fierté

_Nous voici de retour pour un chapitre 6. Si vous avez été terrorisé(e)s par le chapitre 5 (Lettre E) ce petit OS devrait vous plaire. Léger, ce n'était pas pour rien que c'est marqué K. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de l'humour, mais en tout cas, c'est mignon et tout simple. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même._

_Chapitre: Lettre F_

_Genre: C'est très très très family xD_

_Rating: K._

_Personnages: Helen et Ashley._

_Pairing: Aucun_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**F comme Fierté**

Vivre avec Helen Magnus n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Après tout, cette femme était l'une des plus exigeantes jamais rencontrée. Si en plus elle devait être votre mère, la difficulté n'en était que plus grande. Ashley Magnus avait pu s'en rendre compte en grandissant et surtout lorsqu'elle atteint l'âge qu'Helen jugeait de mature pour faire partie de la grande famille du Sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait donc fait sa première mission sous le regard attentif de sa mère qui se rongea les ongles d'inquiétude pendant toute l'opération.

Elle n'obéit pas à toutes les recommandations de sa mère, mais elle obtint quand même un succès potable pour une première mission. Elles avaient pu ramener un Phénomène assez rare au Sanctuaire et c'était elle qui l'avait attrapé ! Elle en était extrêmement fière, mais en même temps, elle n'osait pas trop le montrer. Après tout, peut-être que sa mère ne pensait pas comme elle. Elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce que la maîtresse du Sanctuaire pensait et ça l'angoissait parfois. Il s'agissait de sa mère et comme tout enfant, elle voulait savoir si elle était fière d'elle, si elle avait honte, si elle était déçue. Malheureusement, Helen n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif ce qui lui rendait la tâche plutôt difficile.

-Va prendre un bon bain Ashley, on se reparlera de tout cela à l'heure du thé.

Le ton de sa mère ne lui laissait même pas présager si leur conversation allait être positive ou négative, ce qui la rendit nerveuse. Appréciant l'idée de sa mère, elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit plus sale qu'aujourd'hui. Cette chasse à travers la boue, les feuilles et l'eau avait été plutôt éprouvante. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle verrouilla le tout et se dirigea vers le bain qu'elle fit couler. Elle se rappelait l'une des quelques conversations qu'elle avait déjà entretenu avec James, dans le temps où lui et sa mère passaient plus de temps ensemble. Il lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop attendre des réactions d'Helen, mais plutôt des conversations qui venaient ensuite. Il lui avait même assuré que jamais sa mère ne pourrait se montrer déçue par quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait. En se glissant doucement dans l'eau chaude, la jeune fille essayait de se convaincre que ce que James avançait était vrai. Que sa mère serait fière d'elle, de son travail et de cette première mission.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ce que sa mère lui avait demandé, mais ce qu'on lui avait appris dans ce Sanctuaire, c'était que l'innovation était une qualité qu'il lui faudrait développer en vieillissant. Elle l'avait fait.

Soupirant, elle essaya d'oublier sa mère pour un moment et se concentrer plutôt sur elle-même. En prenant du recul et en faisant une petite introspection, elle s'autorisa un sourire. Oui, elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait pu accomplir en cette journée. De plus, elle s'était amusée comme jamais et un nouveau sentiment était née en elle. Malheureusement, elle ne croyait pas qu'il serait bon d'en parler avec sa mère, elle préféra donc profiter de sa fierté intérieure plutôt que de poursuivre dans des réflexions trop profonde.

Après le bon bain, elle s'habilla lentement. Prendre son temps. La nervosité revenait en force. Elle allait descendre pour avoir une discussion avec sa mère et ça lui mettait les nerfs en boule. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'Helen avait pensé de sa mission, ayant trop peur d'avoir déçue sa mère. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, se forçant à rester calme pour éviter ses mains de trembler. Le verdict de sa mère était pour elle pire que celui de juge condamnant un prisonnier à la peine de mort. Elle cogna à la porte du bureau, ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et les rouvrit.

-Entre Ashley.

Obéissant à sa mère, elle entra et alla rapidement s'asseoir dans le siège devant elle afin de ne pas perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Jamais une aussi grande nervosité s'était insinuer en elle et elle ne trouvait pas cette sensation très agréable.

-Je voulais te parler de ta mission...

Le son d'un gong n'aurait pas pu être plus poignant. L'heure de l'avis maternel était venu. Elle planta son regard dans celui de sa mère, ayant trop de fierté pour détourner les yeux. S'il fallait qu'elle lui reproche sa vie entière, elle préférait la regarder en face, prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur et que rien ne pouvait la faire plier. Elle était forte. Elle ne remarqua même pas le sourire de sa mère tellement elle tentait de se convaincre que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

-J'ai été très étonnée je dois l'avouer par ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Elle cilla. En bien ou en mal ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas du temps à ce que tu prennes cette décision aussi impulsive, mais je dois avouer que les résultats ont été au-delà de mes espérances.

Avait-elle réellement bien entendu ce que sa mère disait ? Son visage devait être très expressif, car le sourire d'Helen s'agrandit.

-Calme-toi Ashley, je suis très fière de toi.

La mère et la fille se regardèrent pendant quelques instants alors que la deuxième tentait de comprendre le piège. Pourtant, il n'y en avait aucun et elle finit par le comprendre aussi au bout d'un moment. Son coeur s'allégea et un sourire éclaira son visage. Sa mère était fière d'elle. Sa mère était fière d'elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux comme retournement de situation.

-Tu as passé le teste sans aucune difficulté. Nous formons une équipe maintenant.

Elle tendit la main vers elle.

-Es-tu prête à travailler corps et âme dans ce travail ?

Ashley regarda la main. Elle avait demander si souvent à sa mère de l'accompagner et ce dès qu'elle fut en âge de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Maintenant, après une simple et facile première mission, sa mère lui proposait de rendre tout cela officielle. Retenant ses larmes de bonheur, elle serra la main de sa mère et elles se sourirent toutes les deux.

-Je ne te décevrais pas m'man.

-J'en suis certaine Ashley.

Et c'est ainsi que commença une vie d'aventure pour elle qui en avait rêvé toute sa vie. En plus, elle avait même la bénédiction de sa mère. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?


	7. G comme Guérison

_Après une lettre F bof bof, voici une lettre G bof bof et la lettre H qui suit juste après xD Celle-ci est particulièrement sombre et le OS n'a pas pris la direction que je souhaitais. Ça a finit en drame puant et exagéré. J'espère tout de même que vous y trouverez des bouts, des mots ou des phrases que vous apprécierez à leur juste valeur :3_

_Chapitre: Lettre G_

_Genre: Drame, Angst. Introspection. C'est dark dark dark._

_Rating: T. Juste pour être certain, on sait jamais quoi xD_

_Personnages: James_

_Pairing: Rumeur de John/Helen, de Nikola/Helen, etc. Mais des rumeurs quoi xD_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**G comme Guérison**

160 ans. Vivre longtemps, mais certainement pas pour l'éternité. Vivre assez longtemps pour récolter un soi les remords et les regrets. Tant de non-dits. Le temps passe et le temps blesse. La vie d'immortel est beaucoup trop longue pour être vécu sans essoufflement. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, il en avait toujours eu conscience. La vieillesse ne touchait peut-être pas ses deux compatriotes, mais lui, il la sentait jusque dans ses os. Il était intelligent peut-être, mais lorsque son corps n'arrivait à survivre que grâce à un procédé quasi miraculeux de son invention, il était à se demander pourquoi continuait-il de combattre et de vivre ? Lorsqu'il voyait Helen sourire et accepter sagement sa condition d'immortelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement impressionné. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour vivre avec les regrets, la tristesse, les remords et le passé. La connaissant il pouvait bien entendu se l'expliquer sans problème, mais elle avait un courage qu'il commençait à perdre. Tapotant les bras du siège où il s'était assis il y avait une heure de cela, son regard se posa sur la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu agréable et rassurant.

Le Sanctuaire de Londres avait cette qualité d'être plutôt tranquille malgré qu'il soit le deuxième plus grand établissement après celui d'Helen. Cela lui permettait, souvent, de se caler dans ce même fauteuil afin de regarder les flammes dévorer avec lenteur le bois qu'on lui donnait. Parfois ses réflexions étaient sombres, parfois il s'agissait de souvenirs heureux qu'il aimait faire revivre à sa mémoire. Pourtant, en cet après-midi froid et gris, les côtés heureux de son passé lui semblaient flous, lointains, inatteignables. Comme si une énergie étrangère en effaçait doucement la trace. Peut-être était-ce son âge qui jouait avec lui. Pas qu'il perdait la mémoire, mais il avait tendance à raviver les mauvais souvenirs. Ceux qui l'avaient fait grincer des dents, ceux qui l'avaient mis en colère, ceux qui l'avaient fait pleurer ou ceux qui l'avaient fait culpabiliser.

Avec difficulté, il se remit sur ses pieds. Il s'agissait d'un autre détail qui lui rappelait à tous les jours les années qui pesaient sur lui. Il avait vu passer tant d'hiver que son corps ne répondait plus. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers son bureau d'où il sortit une petite bouteille qui semblait très ancienne. Il eu un léger sourire en pensant à la façon dont il avait obtenu, mais préféra ne pas y attarder ses pensées. Prenant un petit verre, il se versa l'alcool sans se presser, comme si le temps s'étirait tout autour de lui.

Il ne retourna pas s'asseoir. Il lui arrivait parfois de craindre son exosquelette, de craindre son corps. Se relèverait-il la prochaine fois qu'il se poserait sur un siège, vieillirait-il pendant son sommeil et mourrait sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Helen n'avait pas à craindre cela, car seules les armes pouvaient en venir à bout. Nikola n'avait pas à craindre cela, car sa race l'empêchait de souffrir la mort. John était encore jeune. Les années qu'il avait devant lui apporteraient sans doute leur lot de crainte. Peut-être serait-ce le seul d'entre eux à ressentir ce qui le happait à chaque moment de son existence où il était trop faible pour repousser ce genre de pensée. Ce fut donc vers la fenêtre qu'il porta son choix. L'intérieur du Sanctuaire était chaud et accueillant, mais en voyant le paysage si beau, mais si blanc, après avoir ouvert les rideaux, il sut que l'extérieur devait être aussi glacial que l'était son lit la nuit. Le froid qu'il voyait devant lui n'enlevait rien à la beauté de la neige qui semblait si douce et si confortable. Comme s'il pouvait s'endormir en son sein pour l'éternité.

Prenant une gorgée, il ferma légèrement les yeux. L'alcool et la vie brûlaient. La neige et la mort glaçaient. Un sourire vint néanmoins percer les ténèbres de ses réflexions. Certes, sa vie était un amoncellement de mauvaises choses selon lui, mais il ne pouvait nier, qu'à quelques recoins de sa tête, se trouvait de ces beaux souvenirs qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Sa rencontre avec Helen avait changé sa vie et l'image qu'il avait de lui-même. S'il avait alors une grande intelligence, il était beaucoup moins assuré que maintenant. Avoir fait la connaissance de Gregory et Helen Magnus avait été pour beaucoup dans son accomplissement personnel et social. Il leur devait beaucoup et en même temps, il savait avoir apporté un petit quelque chose de plus dans cette maison. Après Helen, il y avait eu John. Cet homme avait bouleversé sa vie et celle d'Helen plus que quiconque aurait pu le faire en 160 ans de vie. Il avait été l'ami, l'amant, l'amour et l'homme qui allait changer leur vie en enfer. S'ils avaient pu s'épauler mutuellement elle et lui, il n'en restait pas moins que ces temps acariâtres et infernaux resteraient à jamais graver dans leur mémoire. Dans la sienne encore plus. Nikola et John s'étaient longtemps battu pour la jeune femme et lui...il avait préféré se terrer dans son coin et les laisser prendre place sur la scène, restant dans l'ombre. Il ne prenait pas de chance. Il n'avait aucune chance face à eux. Ce qui lui permit d'apaiser cette amertume fut que l'homme le plus proche, le confident et le meilleur ami d'Helen ne fut nul autre que lui-même. Il put donc ainsi veiller sur la jeune femme sans jamais aller plus loin qu'une douce et amère amitié.

Il s'était égaré. Les mauvais souvenirs avaient prit de force la place des bons. Reprenant une gorgée, il sentit une faiblesse dans son exosquelette qui le fit balancer un peu. Il vérifierait cela plus tard. Le regard à la fenêtre, il se posait des questions sur le but qu'il aurait dans cette vie. S'il y en avait un. Son corps était brisé et ne servait à rien. Il n'était qu'un vieillard craignant la mort et la repoussant de toute ses forces, priant pour une guérison qui ne viendrait jamais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'installer au bord d'une fenêtre et se remémorer les jeunes années, les sombres années et les vieilles années. Rien d'autre ne pourrait plus le faire sourire comme avant. S'il prenait un visage des plus rassurants devant Helen, ce n'était pas par vérité, mais peut-être par pure hypocrisie ou désir qu'elle se sente bien.

Il avait peur. Il voulait guérir. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait vivre...


	8. H comme Haine

_Voici la lettre H qui vient après la lettre G xD comment ça c'est évident xD bref, tout ça pour dire que voici le chapitre 8 de ce truc alphabétique bizarre...bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même quoi xD_

_Chapitre: Lettre H_

_Genre: Un peu de drame, de friendship et de family._

_Rating: K. Ceci est un homme x homme one-shot alors ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas, mais c'est extrêmement léger et tout doux xD_

_Personnages: Mystères_

_Pairing: Mystère_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**H comme Haine**

Il avait incrusté leur groupe, il avait mal tourné, il avait blessé Helen si souvent et il les avait pendant si longtemps dénigrer. Aucune compassion, aucune amitié. Après le Sang Originel, cet homme était devenu pire qu'un monstre. Humain, il ne l'était plus. Monstrueux, il l'était plus que tout. Lui qui avait toujours été calme, inoffensif presque, il ne pouvait rester aussi amical lorsqu'il était en face de ce...« collègue ». Pourtant, cet homme était resté un membre des Cinq. Personne ne l'avait mis dehors, personne n'avait voulu s'en débarrasser ou s'ils y avaient pensé, personne n'avait rien fait. L'amertume était alors restée, la colère avait augmentée. Sa haine pour lui était pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu dans sa vie. Lui si gentil, si doux, si compréhensif, il perdait ses moyens et sa patience en face de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le supporter, il n'arrivait pas à rester longtemps à ses côtés. Il ne comprit que pendant cette époque-là les soifs de violence qui prenaient parfois contrôle de John. James Watson n'y pouvait rien. Supporter Nikola Tesla était quelque chose en dehors du possible. Il ne le pouvait pas, n'y arrivait pas et n'y arriverait sans doute jamais.

Même cette nouvelle époque avait été une preuve du manque d'humanité de Nikola. Après avoir demandé de l'aide à Helen pour disparaître pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, il revenait par la suite pour lui demander de dominer le monde aux côtés des vampires. Tant de fois il l'avait blessé sans rien dire pour sa défense et sans même prétendre un mauvais comportement passager. Il le faisait exprès et y prenait plaisir. Cet homme le dégoûtait tant par sa façon d'agir que par sa simple présence. Il n'était pas quelqu'un à haïr facilement, car il savait que le genre humain pouvait être blessant parfois et il savait que tous méritaient une deuxième chance, mais Nikola avait eu sa deuxième chance plus d'un siècle auparavant et pourtant, il continuait encore à être aussi insupportable.

Moqueur, hautain, égoïste, suffisant. Tant de défauts. Cet homme, il avait plus de défaut que ce que le dictionnaire contenait de mots pour les décrire. Si son comportement avait changé suite à sa transformation en vampire, peut-être aurait-il été plus aimable, mais non, Nikola avait toujours été comme ça, même en humain. Il n'avait fait qu'empirer lors du changement, pour le grand désespoir de tous.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre tira Watson de ses réflexions. Il s'était réfugié dans un salon du Sanctuaire d'Helen pour être tranquille, mais il savait bien que quelqu'un viendrait sans doute déranger cette douce paix. Le comble dans tout cela, et il en fronça les sourcils, ce fut que cette personne qui venait déranger sa paix, c'était Nikola.

-...Watson...

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de son expression faciale, aussi inexpressif que pouvait être le vampire, et par son langage corporel, l'homme était surpris de voir quelqu'un dans cette salle. Ainsi donc, pour une fois, le vampire ne venait pas dans une pièce pour sciemment énerver quelqu'un. Car même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, le corps ne pouvait mentir et celui de l'autre respirait la surprise.

-Tesla...

Son ton, pourtant doux, ne pouvait cacher toute l'amertume et la haine qu'il avait contre le vampire. Certes, elles étaient dosées de diplomatie, mais restaient présentes. Une chance du moins qu'il n'avait pas la violence de Druitt, car sinon, il serait peut-être advenu, par hasard, qu'il se laissa aller à des pulsions de violence afin de massacrer un vampire. Détail insignifiant voyons.

-Je...

Nikola tourna les talons au même moment que le système d'urgence se déclencha. Fenêtres et portes furent barricadées par d'épais panneaux en métal, enfermant le vampire avec le docteur. Resté abasourdi, Nikola cilla en fixant le mur solide qui s'élevait devant lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était totalement coincé dans cette salle avec un homme qu'il haïssait autant qu'il...

00000000000

Henry regarda Magnus du coin de l'oeil, haussant un sourcil. La jeune femme, actant l'innocence même, détourna le regard et le reporta sur son travail, ignorant l'interrogation de son assistant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait déclencher le système de sécurité a une simple pièce dans tout le Sanctuaire. L'homme, la voyant se détourner, n'insista pas.

00000000000

Nikola arpentait la pièce de long en large, essayant de découvrir une faiblesse dans le métal. Il ne souhaitait pas tellement rester enfermé dans cette pièce, encore moins avec James pour compagnie. Les deux hommes avaient le même sentiment l'un envers l'autre depuis des années. Cet homme, Nikola le détestait pour des raisons qu'il n'avouerait sans doute jamais à quiconque. Il le jalousait. Pour tout ce qu'il avait et pour tout ce qu'il avait été. James était un homme respectable, doux, patient, aimé, respecté, intelligent, etc. Tant de qualités, mis à part l'intelligence, qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais avoir complètement. S'il était fier de ce qu'il était, de sa race, de son sang, ça ne lui empêchait pas parfois de regarder James avec envie. Il était proche de tout ce dont il voulait être proche. Il arrivait à faire sourire Helen, il arrivait à calmer John et Nigel le respectait comme s'il était l'incarnation du Christ. Avec exagération, mais ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité. Il ne le supportait pas de vu, ni de présence. Être devant lui signifiait être devant le fait accompli; il ne serait jamais qu'un être insupportable et détesté. Il le savait. Pourquoi changer quand de toute façon, personne ne le prendrait en compte ? Pourquoi changer quand il était trop tard ? Il resterait ainsi. Il savait qu'il dégoûtait James et il y prenait un grand plaisir. Il voulait voir l'homme respectable se transformer en quelque chose de moins noble, de plus repoussant. C'était devenu pour lui un but, une raison de vivre. Changer la vie de James en enfer. Le montrer sous un jour beaucoup plus noir que d'habitude. Voir son âme s'enlaidir à chaque colère, à chaque amertume qu'il retenait en lui pour tenter de se garder une contenance devant les autres.

-C'est inutile, fit la voix douce de James qui lui tortura les oreilles.

Il ne voulait pas de cette douceur, de cette indifférence ! Voir James craquer était la seule chose qu'il supportait lorsqu'il devait endurer sa présence.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, répliqua Nikola entre ses dents, grognant, évitant de se transformer en vampire. Il savait que ce serait faiblir devant l'autre et il ne pouvait pas être le plus faible.

-Helen a fait bâtir ces cloisons en partie à cause de toi, lui fit une nouvelle fois remarquer son colocataire d'infortune.

Il tiqua légèrement. Sa voix semblait gentille et compréhensive, mais Nikola était l'un des seuls pouvant savoir et comprendre ce qu'il y avait sous cette pseudo générosité. Le vampire savait que le scientifique l'avait en horreur. Il se tourna vers lui et vit cette lueur qui lui avait manqué. Une touche de haine, d'amertume et de tristesse. Quoique la tristesse c'était un concept plutôt nouveau. Aussi haussa-t-il un sourcil en s'en apercevant. Même un être comme lui pouvait ressentir les émotions des autres.

Les deux hommes se tinrent ainsi, face à face, se jaugeant du regard, se défiant. Ils savaient tous deux comment faire enrager l'autre, mais pour le moment, ils n'agissaient pas. Ces combats n'avaient jamais de réel vainqueur de toute manière, car ils échouaient dans l'une des facettes de leur relation. Ils ne se l'avouaient pas, mais ils pouvaient presque apercevoir le même dilemme dans les yeux de leur vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi tu te retiens James ? Il n'y a personne pour te voir comme tu es...

Le regard de James se durcit, mais pas assez au goût de Nikola. Ce dernier eu le sourire le plus provoquant et le plus suffisant qu'il y avait dans son répertoire. Un pli à la commissure des lèvres de sa nemesis lui donna presque le frisson. James ne se mettait jamais en colère comme les autres. Il était totalement unique dans ce domaine. Il n'avait pas la présence et l'autorité d'Helen, ni la violence et la rudesse de John. Il y avait dans sa colère un calme effrayant, une prestance incroyable. Il écrasait presque les gens d'un simple regard. Pas qu'il était menaçant...mais cet homme attirait tant le respect que le froisser revenait à commettre un crime involontaire. C'était l'adrénaline de ces moments que le vampire appréciait. L'autre était agréable à agacer. Il ne frappait jamais, il écrasait. Un peu comme les vampires. À la façon des rois de jadis.

-Ce qui est amusant avec ceci, c'est que nous sommes coincé pendant un bon moment dans cette petite salle et je me demande réellement combien de temps tu pourras supporter de me voir et de m'entendre sans vouloir me remettre sur le droit chemin.

James garda son calme. Il connaissait le vampire par coeur, savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais que pouvait-il faire contre lui ? Il ne souhaitait pas se mettre en colère, il ne souhaitait pas en venir à la violence verbale qui le rabaisserait au niveau de la loque sans humanité qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il savait pourtant que son regard le trahissait. Ses yeux disaient ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Tant d'émotions, si peu étaient positives.

Se levant de son siège, il passa devant Nikola sans le regarder, allant se servir un léger verre d'alcool. Un très léger. Simplement pour adoucir la scène, sans pour autant affaiblir ses barrières. De plus, il s'éloignait ainsi de l'autre homme qui n'avait pas bouger de devant la porte. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Qu'il y reste.

-Le problème avec toi Nikola, c'est que tu ne sais pas quand ouvrir ta bouche et quand la laisser fermer.

Il se tourna vers le vampire, tenant son verre dans sa main droite et ignorant le sourire moqueur de Nikola.

-Et toi tu ne sais pas comment l'utilisé mon vieil « ami ».

Il avait appuyé sur le mot ami. James but une petite gorgée sans le quitter des yeux, puis éloigna la coupe de ses lèvres.

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'Helen préfère l'utilisation que j'en fais que la tienne.

Un bruit de verre brisé parvint à ses oreilles alors que son dos cognait fortement contre le mur. James émit un gémissement de douleur qu'il ne put retenir au vu de la force avec laquelle Nikola l'avait plaqué contre la surface dure. Hoquetant à demi, il serra les dents, puis empoigna les mains de Nikola pour tenter de le faire lâcher, mais l'humain était devenu vampire et les griffes du monstre ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut de pure haine.

-Lâche-moi.

James gardait tout autant son calme. Dans les rapports de force, Nikola était supérieur, il le savait parfaitement bien. Donc, il restait le plus calme possible. Il avait peut-être fait un faux pas en l'insultant de la sorte, mais c'était ce qui arrivait à chaque fois malheureusement.

-Pourquoi ? On ne rit plus maintenant ?

James se retint de ne pas grogner et Nikola ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mettre James hors de lui était presque jouissif si vous m'excusez le terme. Une sensation si forte, si enivrante. Tout cela pour la simple colère d'un homme beaucoup trop parfait à son goût.

-Je resterais toujours mieux que toi Tesla, que tu aie l'avantage physique sur moi ou pas.

Nikola l'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, le faisant serrer davantage sur ses poignets. Il tentait vainement de le faire lâcher et Nikola semblait apprécier l'avantage qu'il avait sur lui. Sa position de dominant devait être parfaite pour son égo sur-dimensionné.

-Tu n'es pas drôle aussi calme James...

Il préféra ne pas répondre alors que Nikola cherchait quelque chose pour le faire réagir. Il essayait d'innover pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de le rabrouer sur le fait qu'il se répétait inlassablement. Il voulait un sursaut ou juste une réaction vive. Il ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait pousser à faire ça, mais sans y penser réellement, le vampire plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de « sa victime » qui eu le sursaut escompté. James tenta vainement de le faire reculer, puis par la force des choses et par la minces limites séparant la haine de l'amour, il répondit. Leur baiser, long, finit lorsque les panneaux de métal se rouvrirent. Nikola, abasourdi et perdu relâcha James qui sans soutient s'écroula sur le sol, son exosquelette ayant mal réagit au choc. Le vampire tourna quelques instants la tête lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd, mais quitta tout de même la pièce sans aider James à se relever. Celui-ci réussit après maints efforts à s'appuyer le dos au mur et resta ainsi, le regard dans le vide, sa tête appuyé contre le mur froid.

00000000000

Nikola s'était réfugié dans une autre salle, regardant par la fenêtre et tentant d'enlever l'image de son esprit. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres inconsciemment et il finit par appuyer son front contre le verre, fermant les yeux en soupirant.

00000000000

Ce combat...ils en étaient tous les deux perdants...


	9. I comme Instinct

_Nous voici dans la lettre I. Encore une fois je suis déçu. Pourquoi mes histoires ne vont jamais comme je voudrais qu'ils aillent hein ? J'en ai un peu marre lol. Bref, ça a donné le truc que vous allez sans doute lire ou pas. J'suis pas très encourageant il me semble dans ce que j'écris présentement. Mais bref, ça fait longtemps que je voulais faire un truc sur John et Ashley. En voila un(un truc là xD) qui montre à quel point le père ET la fille sont extrêmement maladroits dans leur propre relation. J'espère que ça vous plaira quoi._

_Un petit spoiler de la fin saison 1 et début saison 2. Au pire des pires, si vous avez pas vu, vous allez simplement haussé un sourcil et vous demander ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la série pour que ça finisse comme ça xD_

_Pour ceux qui ont vu, ben vous comprendrez xD_

_Chapitre: Lettre I_

_Genre: Drame et family._

_Rating: K._

_Personnages: John et Ashley_

_Pairing: Aucun_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**I comme Instinct**

La nuit était tombée sur le Sanctuaire et étonnamment, le silence aussi. Peu de bruits atteignaient les oreilles de John Druitt, installé sur le rebord du toit, regardant le paysage si agréable. Il aimait venir ici pour cette raison, mais aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus calme de tout le Sanctuaire. Aucun danger d'être réellement dérangé sur ce toit. Seuls les insomniaques y venaient et peu y allaient en même temps. Il n'avait donc aucune crainte de voir apparaître un des protégés d'Helen alors qu'il y était. Vu la peur et la haine qu'il faisait naître en eux...

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici...

John se releva brusquement en reconnaissant la voix d'Ashley.

-Du calme...maman ne sait pas que je suis montée.

L'homme se calma, mais ça ne répondait pas à la question qui était apparut dans son esprit. Pourquoi sa fille, qui le haïssait, venait-elle le voir sur le toit, sans en avoir préalablement avertit sa mère ? Se rasseyant face à la jeune femme cette fois, il posa son regard sur elle.

-Et tu es venu pour... ?

Ashley sembla légèrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il lui posa la question. Elle détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir à même le sol du toit, appuyant son dos contre le béton derrière elle. Sans être à l'autre bout, elle avait fait bien attention à ne pas s'asseoir trop près de lui, comme si elle voulait conserver une distance fictive entre les deux. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir...

-Alors...elle t'a libéré finalement ?

Après son arrivée dans le Sanctuaire pour leur apporter le mécanisme qui avait déclencher la dispersion du virus Lazarus la première fois, Helen l'avait enfermé dans une cellule pour éviter une possible contagion. Il hocha la tête pour répondre à Ashley, même s'il trouvait la réponse plutôt évidente. S'il était sur le toit, ce n'était sans doute pas parce qu'Helen avait préféré le garder enfermé.

Le silence qui s'installa à la suite de cette question fut plutôt lourd. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue le voir, mais ça ne semblait pas la rendre à l'aise. Plus il la regardait, plus elle avait l'air nerveuse. Même lui ne se sentait pas particulièrement dans son élément. Devant lui se trouvait sa fille...celle pour qui il avait franchit des années et des décennies grâce à son pouvoir. Celle dont il avait aussi mis la vie en danger. Il n'était pas fier de tout ce qui lui avait fait subir, mais s'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte qu'elle voulait, pourquoi rester assise à le regarder pour détourner le regard dès qu'il le levait vers elle.

-Comment tu fais ?

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question directe, mais plutôt à des insultes ou de la morale si elle tenait le moindrement de sa mère...

-Comment je fais quoi ?

Elle hésita un moment.

-Pour contrôler tout ça...

Il comprit. Ainsi donc, malgré ce qui lui avait semblé aux premiers abords, Ashley avait bel et bien écouter ce qu'il lui avait dit à leur deuxième rencontre, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour sauver Helen des griffes de Nikola. Il regarda le ciel pendant un moment, songeur.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme contrôler est réellement approprié. J'endure, je m'y habitue et je vis avec. Je crois que c'est ce qui s'en approche le plus.

Elle ne semblait pas rassurée par ce qu'il disait, mais il n'était pas pour embellir la vérité pour lui éviter la peur. Il savait qu'Helen faisait comme lui. Ashley devait être au courant des dangers, des risques. Sa chair et son sang contenait des gènes qui pouvaient se révéler une véritable malédiction.

-Les pulsions sont rarement contrôlables. Il nous est possible de les apaiser ou de les paralyser, mais pas de les neutraliser. Surtout la violence et la rage. Ce sont des émotions trop humaines. Elles sont là, toujours. Dans un échec, dans une déception. Quand les gens insultent ta fierté, ta famille, tes rêves. À la capacité normale d'un humain, ces deux émotions sont déjà très destructrices, mais pour des gens comme nous, il s'agit de quelque chose de pire.

Il la vit grimacer lorsqu'il la mit dans le même sac que lui, mais malheureusement, il disait la pure vérité. Ils avaient le même problème. Elle avait ce problème à cause de lui. Elle n'ajouta rien, mais son regard sur le sol lui dit qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle analysait. Elle deviendrait une femme accomplie. Elle avait l'intelligence et l'esprit d'analyse de sa mère, mais aussi la témérité et l'esprit fonceur de son père. Malgré les multiples désavantages qui venaient du paternel, elle avait été gâtée par la vie.

Un autre silence s'installa. Moins inconfortable que le premier, mais pas moins désagréable. Il regarda la porte des escaliers. Ashley n'était pas du genre à venir parler aussi ouvertement, encore moins avec lui. Comprendre la raison de sa présence était au-delà de ses compétences. Il n'avait pas vu vieillir sa fille et donc n'avait pu cerner quelques particularités de sa personnalité. Certes, s'il se fiait à Helen, il pourrait essayer de deviner. Dire qu'elle avait peur et surtout, qu'elle était insécure avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis sa réapparition dans leur vie, mais il n'était ni sa mère, ni Watson et ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'elle. Même son meilleur ami...ancien meilleur ami, la connaissait plus que lui.

-Alors...à ce qu'il paraît James est ici ? Demanda John pour détruire ce silence qui commençait à l'agacer. Il remarqua que son intervention l'avait soulagée. Elle non plus n'aimait pas les longs silences lourds de signification.

-Oui, comme toi il a rapporté des « cadeaux ».

-J'imagine le connaissant...

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, puis détournèrent le regard.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir Ashley ?

La vrai question était de retour. Ils se jugeaient de loin. Les deux êtres liés par le sang ne semblaient peut-être pas assez prêts pour réussir à faire entente, mais la conversation, surprenante, n'allait pas si mal qu'il pouvait y paraître.

-Je ne sais pas...

Elle était sincère. Le soupir qui suivit ses paroles en était une preuve. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda au loin, faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de son père.

-J'ai l'impression de...

Il ne la poussa pas. Il ne savait pas si elle arriverait à achever ses pensées, mais ce n'était certes pas lui qui allait l'obliger à dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Il décida plutôt de se tourner vers la ville, comme pour lui laisser une certaine intimité avec elle-même.

-Ma mère ne pourrait pas comprendre. Je sais qu'elle essaie depuis très longtemps de le faire, mais...je ne le tiens pas...d'elle.

En regardant au loin, il comprit sans effort de quoi elle parlait: son don. Ou ses instincts plutôt, car rien n'avait révélé qu'elle aurait les pouvoirs de son père en grandissant. Et il ne les lui souhaitait pas, loin de là. Par contre, comme elle le disait si bien, Helen n'était pas tout à fait à même de comprendre ce qu'eux deux pouvaient ressentir. Leurs pulsions étaient fortes, extrêmement puissantes. S'ils pouvaient faire de leur possible pour les combattre, les contenir trop longtemps restait risqué.

-Tu es venu pour de l'aide ?

-Non.

Il soupira.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus que ne pourrait le faire ta mère ?

Il entendit des pas, mais ne se retourna pas. Ashley parvint à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur le bloc à côté de celui où il s'était assis.

-Tu...

Était-ce la répugnance ou l'hésitation qui l'empêchait d'achever sa pensée ?

-Tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. La fille se demandait que penser du père. Si elle avait bien fait de monter, si l'idée de redescendre n'était pas la meilleure. Elle le regardait sans savoir quoi décider. Le père se demandait quelles peurs avaient touché la fille pour que celle-ci soit si nerveuse et tendue. Qu'est-ce qui la faisait redouté le contact avec Helen. Rien n'était certain dans cette conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête et qui pourtant se poursuivait sans que l'un des deux n'essaient de l'arrêter.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, laissant parfois un mot ou une phrase sortir de leur gorge, s'échangeant plus de regards que de paroles. Un sourire, si mince fut-il, apparut même aux lèvres d'Ashley, puis de John. Ils ne savaient pas si cette entente cordiale durerait longtemps, mais elle commençait bien et peut-être parviendraient-ils à raccrocher leurs pensées et solidifier leurs liens. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que dans quelques temps, quelques heures même, Ashley serait envoyée en mission et ne reviendrait jamais...ou du moins, pas en tant qu'elle-même...


	10. J comme Jimmy

_Nous voici de retour pour la lettre J. Je sais que ça m'a pris du temps avant de la poster, mais mes idées ont changé tellement souvent que je ne savais plus laquelle mettre. Celle-ci a été écrite aujourd'hui en 15 minutes. Donc si vous trouvez des erreurs de frappe, je m'en excuse. Je viens toujours d'en avoir l'idée et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Chapitre: Lettre J_

_Genre: Friendship, family, humor._

_Rating: K encore, toujours rien d'atroce._

_Personnages: Mini-Ashley, Helen, James_

_Pairing: None, même si il y en aurait un de possible._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**J comme Jimmy**

Une fois n'est pas coutume. James se promenait d'un pas léger, suivit par la petite Ashley qui trottinait à ses côtés, un sourire sur le visage certainement plus grand que le visage même. Au bout d'un moment donné, il sentit un léger, un tout petit frôlement dans sa main. Descendant le regard vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle avait glissé ses doigts dans les siens. Il ralentit le pas, afin qu'elle n'ait plus à devoir courir pour rester à son niveau. Ainsi, ils pouvaient marcher, tranquillement, main dans la main, sans qu'un des deux ne s'essoufflent de suivre l'autre.

Cette sensation était étrange, tant et tellement que parfois, il se demandait si elle était réelle. Dans ses mains, il tenait la fragilité. Une toute petite chose pouvant se briser à n'importe quel moment. Il se souvenait avoir ressentit ce même danger de brisure lorsqu'Helen était plus jeune. Le même schéma semblait recommencer avec la fille de la femme pour qui il avait un amour qui allait bien au-delà des mots et des contacts physiques.

-Dis James...?

-Oui ?

Il l'écoutait toujours. Même lorsqu'Ashley semblait donner un discours totalement décousu de sens. Il l'écoutait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait bien lui dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait bien lui partager. Il avait appris à profiter de ces moments-là avant qu'ils ne partent pour de bon. Helen ne lui disait plus autant ce qui se passait dans sa tête qu'autrefois et viendrait sans doute un temps où Ashley deviendrait comme sa mère: silencieuse, secrète, distante. Il regretterait alors toutes les belles années où ils avaient vécu, la petite et lui, des moments intimes de famille, pas assez éternels à son goût.

-Où va le soleil quand la nuit tombe ?

Il sourit. C'était à ce genre de question qu'il s'attendait souvent lorsqu'il se promenait avec elle.

-Le soleil retourne se coucher alors que la lune doit se réveiller pour prendre sa place.

Jamais il n'aurait été de son genre de raconter ce genre d'histoire à l'époque victorienne, mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait se donner un peu plus de liberté et profiter de l'instant présent, sans trop se soucier de se qui arriverait un jour. De toute manière, il savait qu'Ashley ne le croyait pas quand il inventait ce genre de sottises, mais elle embarquait dans son jeu.

-Wow...et ils ne sont jamais en retard ?

Elle était mignonne.

-Parfois oui, il arrive que, lorsque les saisons changent, le soleil et le lune se mélangent quelque peu sur leurs heures de réveil.

Ashley rigola et le força à s'arrêter afin de lui donner un câlin. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

-Avoue que tu inventes tout ! Rigola-t-elle en le serrant fortement dans ses tout petits bras.

James enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blonds de la petite. Aussi blond que l'étaient ceux de sa mère à une autre époque désormais révolue.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mes histoires ?

Ahsley se recula un peu et appuya son nez contre celui du vieil homme qui sentit son coeur entier se réchauffé simplement par ce contact. Cette gamine avait un don. Celui de calmer ses démons, sa tristesse et sa lassitude. À ses côtés, il redevenait le jeune homme s'occupant de la jeune Helen Magnus. Simplement, là, il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne et dans les traits de cette enfant, il revoyait ceux d'un autre homme. Ce constat lui faisait mal, mais en même temps, si cette petite n'avait existé, peut-être ne serait-il plus de ce monde.

-Si, je les adore tes histoires ! Elles sont simplement étranges.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je les invente pour toi.

Elle eu l'air un peu surprise.

-Tu ne les inventais pas pour maman ?

James secoua la tête. Évidemment, il y avait pensé, mais malheureusement à leur époque...les gens étaient un peu trop fermés.

-Non.

-Roooh, mais c'est dommange ! Il va falloir que tu les racontes à maman dès qu'on sera rentré alors !

Son ton autoritaire et son regard à la 'Helen Magnus' le firent sourire. Cette petite était unique en son genre. Il l'adorait. Réellement. Peut-être trop. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui-même, il aurait aimé que cette gamine ait été sa fille. La sienne.

-D'accord, nous verrons. Pour le moment, allons cueillir ces pommes.

-Ouiiiii !

La petite lâcha la main de James et se mit à courir.

-Pas trop loin Ashley !

Il avait perdu son sourire. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait, il n'y avait rien de dangereux proche d'eux. Simplement, il ne pouvait pas courir pour la rattraper, ni pour jouer avec elle. Il ne pouvait que marcher un peu plus rapidement, la regardant aller en tout sens et rire. Dans le soleil, ses cheveux brillaient abondamment et il ne pouvait qu'admirer cette petite fille, galopant à deux jambes dans l'herbe, se dirigeant rapidement vers les arbres contenant le fruit de leur labeur.

Lorsque James la rejoint enfin, elle sautait en-dessous d'un arbre pour essayer d'attraper les pommes. Il eu finalement un sourire de nouveau sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait rester triste ou préoccupé très longtemps lorsqu'elle était là. Il ne pouvait que rire et sourire. Il le savait. Il fallait qu'il profite de ces moments si éphémère. Il avait vécu si longtemps, une éternité pour lui et ainsi, il avait pu voir que toutes choses ne durent pas assez longtemps. Ou du moins, pas comme l'humain le désirerait.

-Attends, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir...

-Si ! Je suis certaine que si je continue à sauter, je vais finir par en attraper une !

James eu un rire bref, puis alla chercher un petit escalier. Ignorant les faiblesses de son corps, il souleva la petite qui eu un cri de surprise et la fit atterrir sur l'escabeau. Il ne lui fallut que tendre la main et elle put attraper une pomme.

-Tu vois James ! J'y suis parvenue !

-Oui, je vois ça, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Ashley tira sur la pomme qui resta prise à l'arbre. Elle se démena comme un beau Diable avant que James n'intervienne et ne lui montre comment faire.

-Oh...facile alors...

Elle réussit à cueillir la pomme tant voulue.

-Voila !

Elle se tourna vers James, un air tout solennel sur le visage.

-Je tiens à te remettre cette pomme en tant que...que...

Elle plissa le nez, cherchant dans sa tête le mot qu'il fallait ajouté.

-Récompense, murmura James.

-Que récompense ! À ta bravoure, ta présence et...et...et... et parce que tu es beau !

James eu un rire beaucoup plus vrai cette fois-ci. Ashley éclata de rire à son tour et lui sauta dans les bras. Il l'attrapa sans trop de mal et la serra contre lui, fermant les yeux, heureux de se trouver près d'elle. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient seraient peut-être surpris de le voir tant rire et tant sourire, car bien qu'il ne fut pas désagréable au travail, il n'était guère aussi rayonnant.

-Merci lady, c'est un honneur que d'accepté votre récompense pour mes humbles services.

Ashley l'embrassa sur la joue et lui mit la pomme dans la main. Il la déposa par la suite par terre, puis, ensemble, ils commencèrent à cueillir les pommes, remplissant peu à peu les deux paniers qu'ils avaient apportés. Un grand pour James et un plus petit pour Ashley. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Ashley vola une pomme du panier de James et la croqua avidement.

-Hola Ashley ! Ce n'est pas à manger tout de suite jeune fille...

Ashley lui lança un regard piteux, celui auquel elle savait qu'il ne pouvait résister.

-M-m-m-mais...j'ai faiiiiiim !

Cette enfant était un monstre. Il soupira en secouant la tête.

-D'accord Ashley...tu peux la manger.

-Ouaiiiiiiis !

Elle sauta dans les airs, puis recommença à croquer dans la pomme juteuse et sucrée. Au bout d'un moment, elle eu un regard coupable, pris une pomme dans son propre panier et la tendit innocemment vers James, avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Adorable fut le premier mot qui lui vint en tête. La remerciant, il prit la pomme et la croqua à son tour. Le retour vers le Sanctuaire se fit dans le rire et la bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Sanctuaire, Ashley courut directement vers les cuisines, laissant le panier à la porte. Souriant, James le prit, puis referma la porte avec son pied, se dirigeant à son tour vers les cuisines. À son arrivée, Ashley était déjà en train d'agacer sa mère, courant autour en criant alors qu'Helen la regardait faire avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Aller maman ! Je veux une tarte aux pommes ! James et moi on est allé en cueillir que pour ça !

Helen tourna son regard vers lui alors qu'il entrait avec les deux paniers dans les mains. Il les déposa sur la table, un sourire coupable sur le visage.

-Elle ne m'a pas laisser le choix...

Ashley sauta sur James.

-Même pas vrai, toi aussi tu en voulais de la tarte ! Avoue ! Avoue-le !

Elle l'attaquait à coup de baiser sur le front, sur la joue, dans le cou, sur le nez.

-Avoue !

James éclata de rire.

-Je me rend, d'accord, je l'avoue !

Ashley le lâcha alors en atterrissant sur le sol, puis se lança sur sa mère.

-Tu vois, lui aussi en veut une tarte aux pommes !

Helen joint son rire à celui de James et serra sa fille dans ses bras.

-D'accord ma belle, nous ferons cette tarte, ensemble.

Le regard qu'eut Ashley à ce moment-là renforça la mère dans sa décision. La voir si heureuse, si rayonnante lui faisait le même effet qu'à James. Jamais ils ne pourraient oublier cette joie de vivre et cette vivacité qui avait tant fait pour leur détresse et leur dépression. Avec elle, le monde ne pouvait qu'être beau.

-Avec James aussi ?

James s'approcha des deux femmes de sa vie et les serra contre lui.

-Oui Ashley, je vais aider.

S'enfuyant des bras parental, elle s'élança vers les armoires et commença à sortir, de façon plutôt violente, ce qu'il fallait pour commencer la tarte. Les deux adultes la regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Helen s'était rapproché de James et ce dernier avait lentement passé un bras autour de sa taille. Ces deux êtres se rapprochaient innocemment, discrètement, comme s'ils avaient peur de gâcher un moment plus que merveilleux. Helen appuya la tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, regardant en riant presque sa fille mettre le désordre le plus total dans la cuisine. Pourtant, ça ne l'exaspérait pas. Les deux ne pouvaient que sourire en la voyant faire.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Oui...

Finalement, James serra Helen contre lui.

-Merci...

Helen leva le regard vers lui, surprise.

-Pour ?

Il eu un sourire nostalgique.

-Tout ça. Tout ce que je peux avoir ici que je n'ai et n'aura jamais.

Helen le regarda un moment, puis lui caressa la joue.

-Ne me remercie pas pour ça...

Elle baissa le regard et James l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tout est pardonné...depuis une éternité.

Helen lui sourit.

-Maman ! Jimmy ! Arrivez bon sang !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Le 21e siècle avait été leur meilleur choix pour élever une gamine. Ils se séparèrent et Helen alla rejoindre sa fille. James resta un moment à les regarder de loin, ne sachant quoi penser, alors que son coeur battait doucement de bonheur. Que pouvait-il demander de plus que cette simple et douce vie avec les deux lady Magnus ? Il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il serait égoïste de penser le contraire.

-Jimmy !

Le surnom, de la bouche d'Helen, sonnait étrange, mais il sourit, se dirigeant finalement vers elles pour commencer cette tarte aux pommes que la jeune Ashley voulait tant.


End file.
